Little Demon
by Heywhatup
Summary: The story of the phantom's child. Christine gives birth but Raoul knows who's child it is and gets rid of it. Now that little girl must learn how survive in the Gyspies camp. Will she ever find out who her parents are?   First Fanfic so be nice and review
1. Chapter 1

Christine sighed and counted the days her beloved husband had been gone. Four months and twelve days. As soon as the opera house had a new patron he would be back he had promised her. A lot had changed in four months namely her swollen stomache she knew this wasn't right. She had to stop thinking about that night nearly 9 months ago about **HIM.

* * *

**

A cry rose from the depths of the de Changy's mansion. Christine let out another shriek as a patient doctor urged her to "push." This can't be right here mind told her she and the vicomte had only been married 5 months. Quieting here desperate thoughts she went back to focusing on the task at hand. "PUSH"

Minutes later a squirming bundle was handed to her, nervously she pulled back the clothe wrapped around the infants face. A perfect unmarked face looked back at her. Unforchantantly the baby had **HIM** written all over her. Jet-black curls peppered the infant's head with stunning green eyes to match. This was going to be the start of a very complicated stage in her life. After all she thought to her self what was she going to tell Raoul.

* * *

"You what!" Screamed an apparently not clam vicomte de Changy. "Raoul please listen to me it was well uh I'm not like that anymore I love you." Christen begged desperatlely. "Then prove it." Hissed a now somewhat malicious looking vicomte. "Fine, but how?" christen whispered. Seeing the hurt written on his wife's face Raoul managed to clam down and said soothingly, "Oh honey I love you but if we keep that devils child he will continue to huant us." Madame de Changy nodded her head in submission, but let out a gasp as the vicomte grabbed the infant by the roughly. "Oh Raoul, please don't harm the child please, please." Christine murmured. Raoul sighed knowing that getting rid of this child just got complicated, but replied with a steady, "Don't fretted darling I will not harm the baby and soon there will be one less worry in our lives."

* * *

In the dark of the night Raoul rode on his white horse carrying a squirming but still silent bundle in his arms. "I hope I can get to the gypsies before they leave Paris." He thought to himself. He look down tiredly at the squirming child that he had decided to call the "demon's final curse." Nothing that look that much like** it **could be good enough to deserve a name, could it? Finally after a while of riding the annoyed vicomte reached the gypsy's camp. He searched the tents till he found a tall repulsive looking man with a smell to match. "I have an thing I need to get rid of." Raoul muttered as he showed the frowning man the now cooing infant. The man chewed on his lip and grunted "How much for it?" "Free if you don't kill it." Raoul replied. The man nodded his head and grabbed the baby in his giant hand causing it to scream. Raoul ignored the frantic cries and stalked back to his horse. "One less problem on my plate." He mused.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for reviews Thank you thank you thank you. Even two reviews make me extremely happy. Thanks Again.

The groan of the gypsy caravan covered the frantic screams of the baby squirming violently in a cage the large smelly had put her in. At first when Master had tossed the baby in her cage she had retreated to far corner of the cage and hide from the loud shrieks but eventually curiosity had gotten the better of Mary, the freak who now shared her cage with a obnoxiously loud infant. Yes, freak one of the only names she was called here. She slipped closer and closer to the baby until she was crouching above it. She let out a gasp as she examined the small adorable infant. Tentatively she put one hand on the baby then two. Soon the baby was cradled in her arms. The baby had stop screaming but whimpered loudly. Mary Jean Grace began to hum a tune her mother had sung to her before she had died. The baby clamed down and fixed her eyes on the hum child and cooed. Mary was absorbed by the song and broke out into song. She had a small clear voice that rang out like a bell.

Golden slumber kiss your eyes,

Smiles await you when you rise.

Sleep,

Pretty baby,

Do not cry,

And I'll sing you a lullaby.

Care you know not,

Therefore sleep,

While I o'er you watch do keep.

Sleep,

Pretty darling,

Do not cry,

And I will sing a lullaby.

The baby's eyes drooped and Mary smiled down at the peaceful baby. She began to talk to the baby about her life. Even though the little infant might not understand it felt good to talk about her life to someone.

"All my life I was poor." She stated unhappily. "Mother told me that my father had been rich very rich but as soon as he saw me he threw both my Mum and I out in the street." "My mom loved me she named me Mary Jean Grace." She added brightly. "It is a very good name; see most of the freaks here don't have a name cause no one ever bothers to name many freaks." She stole another glance at the infant. "I wonder why you are here little one, you are not a freak; someone would have loved you and given you a name. At this statement the baby whimpered and Mary tried to improve the situation. "Don't cry I will give you a name for now later if you want you can find a new name but for now you are Petit; I named you Petit because you are so small my little infant." She shook her head and got back on track, "Any way Petit, mother got very ill along time ago almost two years and then one day mama was gone." Silent tears ran down Mary Grace's cheeks. "I was so scared and I didn't know what to do so I ran. I ran and ran until I ran right into Master." " Master looked at me and offered me a home, well a cage and sometimes food." Mary glanced around nervously before whispering. "Master can be cruel sometimes, Petit so be careful of his temper." "Master puts me on display and beats me but this is my home and I can't leave but now I have you so everything is better." Mary forced a smile and then began again. Don't worry little one not all memories are sad; almost half a year ago we came to Paris where you were Petit."" The first night we were here we stopped near the opera house." Her eyes shone brightly, "The opera house has fantastic it was gold and huge little Petit." "My cage was so close to the Opera house and so if I was really quite I could hear sing, beautiful singing." "All the songs were fantastic but the last song was the best." At this point Mary voice had risen in excitement and her eyes seem to glow in the darkness. "It sounded like two angles were singing the song. I still remember some of it:

Past the point of no return

The final threshold

The bridge is crossed

So stand and watch it burn

We've passed the point of no return.

The song echo through the lonely cage followed by a delighted cooed from Petit and a content sigh from Mary. The two girls sat still for a minute before Mary decided to continue. "But like everything good the song ended." A worried look crossed her face. "I can't explain what happened but next there was screaming then flames. Everyone left and the theater brunt down it was so scary." Mary Grace let out a sob into the blanket wrapped tightly around the baby. She let out a quite moan and finished up her story. "After that everything was the same being a freak getting beaten but now you're here and don't you worry little Petit I won't let you get hurt."

She sighed and glanced down at the now sleeping baby. "I wish I could hear the Angles sing again little Petit." She whispered wishfully. Then Mary Jean Grace started to hum Past the Point of no return and drifted off to sleep.

Christine pursed her lips and scribbled a note. She knew what Raoul did was wrong but she had let it happen. Now Raoul was gone with the baby. There was one person who deserved to know about this whole affair though. She finished the note and read it over:

Erik

I don't know if you will ever get this or if you are even alive but I did try. This is hard to say but Raoul and I are married and I have given birth. Not to Raoul's child though, to yours. Do not try to write me back or visit me, Raoul would find you and hurt you and you cannot be part of my life any longer. The reason I write to you is to tell you Raoul has taken your child somewhere. If you care about the child find her, if you don't then forget about this letter. I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused you, goodbye forever Angle.

Christine de Changy

Christine was uncertain how this would affect him but it didn't matter. As much as Christine wished she had kept the child she could do nothing now. She sealed the note and sent it to Madame Giry, if anyone new where the Phantom hid it would be her. "My lady, a maid interrupted her thoughts, "The vicomte has returned" "Thank you, Caroline, could you send this to Madame Giry please." Christine smiled. "Of course my lady." Caroline responded as she took the note. Christine turned around to meet Raoul.

How is this chapter? Should I put the Phantom in the next chapter? Please review, I will be so happy if you do! If you want anything put in the story I can try to put it in just tell me. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

All right this is a thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you Thank You Thank you

25 Crash 174: Thanks for reviewing. This is Erik's chapter.

Hidan's girlfriend: Thanks for reviewing and the good advice.

shoeychocolatXD: Yes I agree Raoul sucks thanks for reviewing

This is pointless. Another object flew across my new lair. Everything is pointless now that's she's gone. I smashed the bowl that Antoinette had brought me breakfast yesterday. I clenched my fist trying to control my anger. She is happy now. She is better off with that fop than with you. You are the monster the Vicomte is her prince. I can't blame her though I would not have chosen the monster if I was her. Who would chose the monster? No one. To think she actually loved me. But that one time I loved her and she loved me back. Arrg don't think about her. I closed my eyes and felt my heart ripped in half for the umpteenth time. As pathetic as it sounds she was my life, my love my everything and now she was gone. Slowly I opened my eyes and surveyed my surroundings: dark, damp and cold what else is new. Presently I am living underneath an Opera house in England it may not be much now but when I'm done with this opera house it will be the most popular in all of Europe. My new lair was basically bare except for a chair that I had thrown across the room, a piano and a chest. No bed because I try not to sleep as much as possible because I always have nightmares about her. I sat on the chest, held my hand in my hands and groan. How many days had it been since I had slept? Oh that's right four. I slid to the floor and everything went black.

**I was in a cage. A cold wind hit my bare face. Wait bare face. People were laughing, pointing, screaming, crying and fainting the whole deal. I tried to hide my face but then Christine came she yelled at me and screamed at me and finally took a whip and beat me. I closed my eyes and let it happen after all I deserved it. I felt like I was spinning I opened my eyes and I was chain outside of a cage to a pole. A lantern light the unsanitary cage inside was a small girl she had long curly black hair that reminded me of Christine and then her eyes met mine. I could not help but gasp looking in her eyes was like looking at my eyes of the mirror. The girl continued to stare at me and started to sing:**

**Past the point of no return **

**The final threshold**

**The song was interrupted when large man stumbled into the cage. He was obviously drunk and was carrying a whip. The strange girl turned away from me with fear in her eyes. "Little laasss like to sinngg." Slurred the man. "Will you stiiilll singgg when Imm done." With that he grabbed the girl and started to beat her. I strained at the chains and screamed at the man but nothing I did seemed to affect him. The girl stared at me and screamed my name, Erik over and over. Now blood running down the girl's back soaking the dirty floor and hands of the man. I knew she was getting weaker but she continued to scream my name and I continued to struggle against the chains. Finally the man had gorged himself in his lust for blood. He left the girl laying there dying she chanted my name over and over then right before drew her last breath she whispered one word, "Father." **

I jerk upright and found a worried looking Madame Giry staring down at me. I stood up and scowled at her for a moment before growling. "What!" She trembled a bit and then responded shakily with, "I brought you food." I rolled by eyes snatched the food and watched her scurry away. A gave a halfhearted thank you to her receding form. After retrieving the chair I sat down after placing the basket of food on the chest. That dream played over and over again in my mind. I must admit the first part of the dream with the whip and Christine was a normal dream for me. But the second dream with that girl was not a normal dream. The girls face played over and over in my mind, and had she called me her father, yes, I'm sure she did. I had so many questions. I held my head in my hands and then a disturbing thought came to me. Was it possible I Christine had a child with me? NO! That was just another stupid nightmare but part of my mind said that it was. My stomach growled and I turned my attention to the food Antoinette had brought me. I pulled the loaf of bread away from the basket and lifted up to my mouth. Before my lips touched the bread however I noticed an envelope tucked into the basket. Curios, it wasn't like Madame Giry to write me notes, and nobody writes notes to a monster so who wrote this one. Tentatively I pick up the envelope and slid the note out into my hand. When I saw the handwriting I leapt from chair and dropped the note. I stared at the piece of paper on the ground for a while before summoning up the courage to read it.

Erik

I don't know if you will ever get this or if you are even alive but I did try. This is hard to say but Raoul and I are married and I have given birth. Not to Raoul's child though, to yours. Do not try to write me back or visit me, Raoul would find you and hurt you and you cannot be part of my life any longer. The reason I write to you is to tell you Raoul has taken your child somewhere. If you care about the child find her, if you don't then forget about this letter. I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused you, goodbye forever Angle.

Christine de Changy

I read it several times trying to comprehend everything. The two parts that stood out the most was "child" and "Christine de Changy." Then a sudden raged seized me. Curse that insolent fop for getting rid of MY child. If Christine hadn't have loved that wretched Vicomte he would have already been hanging from a lasso. I smiled at the thought of the fop hanging from one of my lassos. I will find that child because it doesn't deserve the life of a monster.

Smiling the Phantom grabbed his cloak and straightened his mask. He had a new obsession: finding his child.

So how did I do guys? Please review even if all it says is "I read it" Also do guys want the Phantom to fall in love and they love him back with some one or stay single? If he loves someone then:

Christine finally figures out Raoul is a Jerk

OC (I will take any suggestions)

Anyone else from the phantom of the Opera (No really weird couples though.}

Finally if you want anything to happen in the story and review and I will try to put it in.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you all for the Reviews and everything so most of you wanted Christine and Erik together this is setting up for that. I hope you like it.**_

_**25 Crash 174: Thanks for the ideas and opinions**_

_**Hidan's girlfriend: Will do. Keep reviewing**_

_**I 4 2 write: Sorry about the confusion Mary is about 8 or 9 she is only Petit(Passionne) friend and she has two extra arms growing out of her torso. Also um read this chapter something happens.**_

_**Hades20: Thanks for reviewing I like you idea too.**_

**_VERY IMPORTANT THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE ABOUT TWO YEARS AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER!_**

* * *

Christine let out another sob into her pillow. Raoul was at the bar again. Ever since Raoul had found out about the child he had avoided her. On top of that she resented that stupid decision she had made. "How could I give up my own flesh and blood?" she thought to her self. That thought made her cry harder. She wished she could rewind time and go back to the days when she sung with her Angle of music. A door slammed and very drunk Raoul stumbled in he looked angry. "You you slut." He growled at his wife. Christine trembled and tried to scoot farther away from the drunken Vicomte. "You just had to love that beast, didn't you?" He said grabbing her and forcing Christine against the wall. "I thought you loved me!" he growled. "Why would you choose that creature over me?" he continued gripping Christine's arm making her cry out in pain. "I am so much better than that demon and you, you let him love you!" With a scream of rage a fuming Raoul spun Christine against the opposite wall and moved his face close to Christine. "You'll pay for that." He smirked as Christine whimper. Slowly Raoul drew his fist back.

* * *

Mary Jean Grace POV

Sunlight created a diamond shaped pattern on the floor of our cage. Petit and I still shared this small, sad excuse of a cage. She had grown a lot in just two years and matured unnaturally fast. By the time she was one she could speak French and bits of English. Now she could speak both fluently. She also could walk by the time she was nine months. She could run now. The only explanation for this is that she is a genius. Slowly I watched as she turned over and opened her huge green eyes. "Mary." she said smiling to her self. "Yes?" I replied. I'm not Petit anymore I am not small so I should have a real grown-up name." She paused for Dramatic effect, and I smiled I new this day would come. "Oh?" I said. "Yes, I have decided to name myself Passionne!" she stated triumphantly. "Okay Ponnie." I smirked. She frowned at me and mumbled about she thought her name had been fine before I changed it. "Clam down Passionne." I laughed, "it will be Ponnie for short." She broke into a beautiful grin and pulled herself up into a silly stance and proceeded to strut around the cage like a peacock. Suddenly her face fell and she dropped to the floor whimpered, "Master's comin!" I scooped her up in my arms and cradled her. Sure enough a tall, fat, ugly and probably still drunk man stomped in. "Get the babe ready **freak**." He growled at me. "**It's** gonna be in the show." I shuddered but replied, "**She **is only a infant, what is **she** going to do?" He snarled and kicked me before spitting out, "You stupid** freak** I hear **it** sing for you. If **it** can sing for a** freak** the **it** can sing for an crowd." He reasoned. "Oh and you." He added pointing one fat grubby finger at Passionne. "You better make me some gold or I'll show you me whip." With that he stumbled out, leaving a visible shaken Passionne and a very worried Mary Jean Grace. "Bbbut I can't sing for mean people." The little girl stammered, "What would I sing Mary, I don't know many songs?" I thought for a second and replied. "Shhh sweetie it'll be fine we've got an hour at least to figure things out." She shook her head and wiped her eyes. I was thankful she didn't stay sad for long. Then a look of determination flashed onto her face and she smirked. "I'll show master!" she declared. "I make up my own song."

* * *

At noon Master came to us and roughly grabbed me by the arm and threw sweet little Ponnie over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She however stayed clam. Soon we arrived at the tent. Ponnie was shoved into a smaller cage and I began to be dragged on stage

* * *

.

Passione POV

Master was dragging Mary away from me again. She had to go on stage and I was stuck in this little dog crate thing. I wanted to cry but I had learned a long time ago crying doesn't change anything, nightmares, food, or cages. I didn't want to think about what was happening to Mary out there so I just closed my eyes and floated away. I wondered about my nightmares. I always seem to forget what happens in them all I can remember is a white mask, a monster, and a song. I wish I could remember the song but I can't. My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp cry. I curl up into a ball to wait for my turn. Soon enough Master has grabbed me and shoved me onstage. "Now lasses and lads do I have treat for you." His voice boomed to the crowd of people gather in front of the rugged wooden stage. "A little angle from heaven has come to share her voice with you." His gave me a sickly sweet smile that said sing or I would beat you till you look like a freak. Stood up straight and glance around and opened my mouth and sang.

**Living in the shadows,**

**Hiding from the sunlight,**

**Hiding from the one light that might help to guide me.**

**Hiding from tomorrow,**

**Hiding from the day,**

**Only brings a sorrow**

**That won't go away**

**Wand'ring in the darkness,**

**Living ev'ry midnight,**

**Doesn't ever rid night of nightmares as love might.**

**Life is full of dangers,**

**Strangers ev'ry turn.**

**Living in the shadows,**

**That's no way to learn...**

**The more I learn,**

**The more I seek,**

**The more I find,**

**The more I care,**

**The more the world is kind.**

**One thing I can tell you:**

**Life should be so lovely,**

**Help me to discover my reason for being.**

**Soon I will be seeing**

**What I'm all about.**

**Living in the shadows,**

**I'll never find out.**

**Let me Push away the shadows and the sun will come out. **

I opened my eyes slowly and met the eyes of her crowd. The crowd stayed silent for a few seconds and I feared the worst but then the crowd broke into wild applause. I looked at master and a wild grin stretched over his vile face. "Thank you, thank you ladies and Gents." He interrupted and grabbed me around the waist. "So five francs since you heard the angle sing. FIVE FRANCS" Surprisingly the people paid the money without a second thought. When everyone had left the tent master stood there hunched over counting his money grinning wickedly. "Well little angle, he mocked sarcastically. "You can be my angle of money." I built up my courage and demanded, "Where is Mary Jean Grace master." He turned and scowled at me before grunting and dragging me back to my usual cage and dumping me next to a sleeping Mary Jean. "I would beat you little one but I have a date with these Francs he said and left. I went to Mary who was lying on her back. I began to push her over so I could lay next her when felt something wet. I slowly lifted my hand to my face and I screamed. **BLOOD.**

**

* * *

**

Erik POV

It had been almost two years chasing different gypsy caravans across Europe but I had never given up hope. Soon I'll find my daughter so soon. This is the latest caravan I have found. I have not been to close but I have scouted it out from far away. This one seems promising, lots of freaks lots, of children freaks. I hate going into the freak shows. I hate the nightmares I have after seeing all the freak shows. I will kill Raoul for putting a child, my child in through this hell. In fact he would have already been dead if I didn't have to face Christine after I killed him. Christine, god you would think I could forget her. Part of me never wants to forget. Her voice was so beautiful and I still love her. She probably loathes me. I hope she is all right. I swear if Raoul does anything to hurt her I will kill him. I wish I could stop hoping and stop thinking about her but I can't. Even if she hates me I hope she still sings. It's getting dark I should head back to my campsite I will visit the freak shows tomorrow.

* * *

_**And the story deepens YEAH. The song I just found in a giant book of broadway musical stuff songs so it fit and yeah! So Review please please please! I will be so happy if you do! Tell your friends, tell your enemies, TELL EVERYONE TO PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys I am really sorry for the wait but school and everything I didn't have time but don't worry I am updating now. Also the story can go a lot of ways from here an I so far have no idea what to do so please review review review with Ideas. Also this chapter might be a little violent for K+ so just a warning. No bad words and anything sexual just violent so read to see what happens. Not to gruesome I promise. Sorry about all the misspellings I use spell check but I still suck. I try though.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, especially mrs. jaccob I love you all.**

* * *

_**Mary:**_

I blink myself awake and franticly searched the darkness for the source of the screams. Then pain shot through my back and legs as I struggled to sit up. I groaned slightly and screaming halted almost immediately. "Mary?" questioned a concerned and very fearfully voice. "Yes?" I whimpered trying to conceal my pain from the two-year crouching over me. "Are you okay, I saw blood and I thought" the two year-old started to sob her body stated to shake as big wet tears streamed down her face. Despite the pain of the fresh whip marks on my back I gathered up the shivering little girl and cradled her in my arms. After a few minutes her sobs were reduced to frightened whimpers. Suddenly an idea struck me. "Do you want to sing a song?" I ask her. "What kind of song?" she questioned in a shaky voice. "Which one is your favorite?" I replied happy she was concentrating on something else. "The song about the phantom." She said a small grin creeping on to her face. I smiled Ponnie was completely obsessed with that song I had made up after reading a newspaper article about the fall of the Opera Populair. I started first.

_**Mary: In sleep he sang to me,**_

_**In dreams he came ...**_

_**My voice sound strange, probably from the whip marks on my hurting back so I motioned for Ponnie to take over the song.**_

_**Ponnie: that voice which calls to me and speaks my name ...**_

_**And do**_

_**I dream again?**_

_**For now**_

_**I find the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside my mind ...**_

_**He sang that a night a strange duet ...**_

_**His power over you grows stronger yet ...**_

_**And though hide from him,**_

_**And try to flee,**_

_**The Phantom of the Opera is there - inside your mind ...**_

_**Those who have seen his face draw back in fear ...**_

_**I smiled her voice was amazing and captivating almost hypnotizing. I decide to join in for a line or two**_

_**Mary: There is a mask he wears ...**_

_**Ponies: What's under there ...**_

_**Both: He is everywhere and he is near**_

_**The Phantom of the Opera**_

_**Is there - inside your mind**_

After the harmony I stop and listen as she sung: AH! Each time going higher until she hit that last breath taking note. The she smiled obviously pleased with herself and then turned her attention back to me. "Does it hurt?" she questioned innocently. It took me awhile to realize she was talking about my back. "Only little now." I replied even though my mind was screaming Yes, it feels like its on fire. She believed my lie and snuggled next to me. "Good night, Mary." She said happily. I watched her drifted of to sleep and soon I became victim to sleep as well.

* * *

_**Christine:**_

I lay on the bed in my room. I felt like screaming and crying but that would only attract Raoul. Over the last two years Raoul has become an angry drunk man who squandered all his money on alcohol and gambling. I hate my life but I feel like I'm getting the punishment I deserve. I regret all the choice I made about Erik and the child. What could I do? Nothing! Well I was tried of doing nothing I was tired of being beaten by Raoul and regretting my life. I kept telling myself that Raoul would change back into the boy I fell in love with but the truth is we have changed. I pick myself up and limped over my closet. I pack the plainest, most durable clothes I had in a small suitcase. I was leaving. Any life was better then here. I had to find Erik I had to tell him I still loved him. I need to know if he still loves me. I hope he still loves me. I know he probably hates me now after all I've done to him. So I was off to find Erik a man I did not even know to be dead or alive. Crazy, but love makes you do crazy things. I snuck carefully past Raoul office and out the back door to the stables. I would go to Madame Giry first she was my last connection with Erik. I jumped on my horse and rode off quickly. I love him. Does he still love me?

* * *

_**Passionne:**_

I blinked awake to the growling sound master. "Hello little freak and little baby." He growled menacingly. I scowled at him and crossed arms as Mary stirred beside me. "Same deal as yesterday rats, and I expect at least he same amount of money." He smirked and then grabbed us causing me to shriek in surprise. "Oh and rats. The show starts now." Again Mary and I were dragged to the rundown old stage. Since we did not go first Mary and I sat in a small cage together. "Mary, why were you whipped but not me?" I asked confusedly. Mary frowned and replied. "You have the voice of an angle." I grimaced and thought for a while about that statement. I can't just let Mary stand there and suffer the full wrath of master I made up my mind. "Then I will not sing." I declared angrily. Mary gasped and started to speak. "Passonnie you have to sing!" Before I could argue with her Master stomped in tore me out of the cage and thrust me onstage. He gave me another grand title before demanding I sing for the large group of people gathered around the stage. "Sing little angle." Master growled. I gathered up all my courage and turned to face him. "No!" I cried. Master face contorted with rage and the crowd erupted with booing. "WAIT" master screamed at everyone. "Why don't we show the girl what happens to little babies that don't listen? I shuddered but master continued "And joining this disobedient little rat will be her four armed freak of a friend. The crowd jeered and soon Mary was cowering next to me on stage. "Why?" she asked me before I could reply I felt a hand grab me around the wrist and I heard a sharp snap. My world turned red as pain rushed from my back to everywhere else imaginable. I screamed and dropped to the floor. I heard Mary Jean scream somewhere beside me. Through the pain I could make out the crowd laughing and screaming in delight. For some reason I remembered my nightmares. A white mask but I started to remember more, A man in black had the white mask on he was singing. Another whack from the whip brought me out of dreamland. Mary heard my scream and threw her self over me to shield me. I could hear her screams and the bloodthirsty crowds demands for a dead girl. I counted the number of times the whip hit Mary in my head in my head.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

Still Master wasn't stopping at ten the crowd jeered I cried. I closed my eyes and wondered if this was hell.

* * *

_**Erik:**_

I was up all night big surprise. It is mid-morning right now and I just entered this wretched gypsy hell. I have seen many freaks today, wolf person, a woman with scales and a man with five legs. No two year-olds so far. Then I heard screaming. It came from a small stage with a large crowd gathered around it. I pulled my hood lower over my head and walk closer. I pushed my way into the vicious crowd trying to see what was going on. What I saw was absolutely sickening. A large man holding a whip was viciously beating a girl. The girl was protecting an even smaller child from the harsh sting of the whip. A toddler curled up beneath the girl could not have been much older than two but I could see the toddler very well. I continued to fight my way to the front of the crowd but soon I could see that the beating had gone to far. I couldn't contain myself any longer. "STOP!" I yelled in a commanding voice. "If you hit that girl again she'll die!" When did I start caring about people dying I don't know. "Monsieur does it look like I care if lives or not." The repulsive man responded as the crowd erupted into a chant. "KILL THE FREAK!" They chanted. I man onstage grinned at the audience and raised his whip I jump towards the stage to block the whip but was to late. The whip cracked down on the girl and her body crumpled. I turned away having failed. The crowd began to disperse as well. The man picked up the body of the girl if she was still alive she would die soon enough no one could survive that much beating. As I began to walk away I heard screams. I had completely forgotten about the toddler that girl was trying to protect. "Mary" she screamed over and over again. I recognized that voice from somewhere. "Shut up you rat!" shouted the awful man holding the dying girl and the toddler. I followed the man silently as he dragged both of them to a cage and shoved them in. The man strut away and I came out of the shadows and approached the cage.

* * *

_**Passionne:**_

"Help!" I cried. "Somebody please help her." I sobbed. "Help" I whispered to myself, now sure that Mary was never going to wake up. Then I felt some one behind me and I whirled around. A man in a cloak was there he silently picked the lock and swung the door wide open. I tried to drag Mary's body to the exit. She would live and we would escape. Mary and I have always talked about what our lives would be like if we escaped. I was probably acting insane but I didn't care "Little one," spoke the clam voice of the cloaked man. "You must leave your friend behind. I sobbed and the screamed "No! She can't be dead she just can't." Suddenly the man was inside the cage behind me. He started to sing to me:

_**Child of the wilderness**_

_**Born into emptiness**_

_**Learn to be lonely**_

_**Learn to find your way in darkness**_

_**Who will be there for you**_

_**Comfort and care for you**_

_**Learn to be lonely**_

_**Learn to be your one companion**_

_**Never dreamed out in the world**_

_**There are arms to hold you**_

_**You've always known your heart was on its own**_

_**So laugh in your loneliness**_

_**Child of the wilderness**_

_**Learn to Be lonely**_

_**Learn how to love life that is lived alone**_

_**Learn to be lonely**_

_**Life can be lived life can be loved alone**_

I let out shaky breaths and dried my tears. The man voice was amazing it seemed to contain every emotion I felt at the same time. His voice was captivating and strangely sounded like my own. I closed my eyes and sung for my friend one last time.

_**You were once my one companion**_

_**You were all that mattered**_

_**You were once a friend and sister**_

_**Then my world was shattered**_

_**Wishing you were somehow here again**_

_**Wishing you were somehow near**_

_**Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed**_

_**Somehow you would be here**_

_**Wishing I could hear your voice again**_

_**Knowing that I never would**_

_**Dreaming of you won't help me to do**_

_**All that you dreamed I could**_

_**Passing bells and sculpted angles**_

_**Cold and monumental seem, for you the wrong companions**_

_**You were warm and gentle**_

_**Too many years fighting back tears**_

_**Why can't the past just die?**_

_**Wishing you were somehow here again**_

_**Knowing we must say, "Goodbye"**_

_**Try to forgive, teach me to live**_

_**Give me the strength to try**_

_**No more memories, no more silent tears**_

_**No more gazing across the wasted years**_

_**Help me say, "Goodbye"**_

_**Help me say, "Goodbye"**_

I heard the man gasp a little during my song. After the last note I kissed Mary on the forehead and turned around. The cloaked man held out his hand to me I took and felt him pull me up into his arms. I fell asleep cradled in his arms with silent tears running down my face. Peculiar, I never could see my saviors face under that black cloak.

* * *

So love it hate want to kill me want to hug me. Most of you probably want to kill me for doing that to Mary. All the songs were actually from POTO Learn to be lonely is played during the credits and I think you can figure out were the other two songs are from. Anyway review please please please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. Thank you to everyone that reviewed chapter 5.**

**mrs. jaccob: I don't mind you using the song I think it would be great. You're welcome.**

**Gawth: Thank you for your continuous reviews. Take pity on my 13-year-old spelling or should I say lack of spelling. Thanks for reading even though my spelling is well lacking.**

**25 Crash 174: Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for updating your story. :p**

**Horses of Shadow and Night: Thanks for the review and your right Erik should have moved faster I will yell at him later. :P**

**And to all of you who read that yes I am 13.

* * *

**

_**Erik**_

I am now wondering about how well thought out my genius plans was. I mean I have found my child and I have no doubt she is mine. For the first time since Christine left I feel like a complete and utter failure. Not something I admit to be very often. I mean I found my daughter but where will I go from here. Yes lets bring here down underneath the opera house in England. She will have so much fun socializing with the rats. I now find myself completely unable to raise a child. Right now my one place to start is with Madame Giry. She is only person I know that has succeeded in raising a child I can talk to.

Let me explain what happened. I found my child locked in a cage. How dare that wretch have the audacity to lock my child in a cage? Anyway we needed to leave before I attracted anyone's attention. She was kneeling over here now very dead friend. I hated looking at the poor Mary because it reminded me again of my life in the gypsy carnival and it also reminded me I had failed her, I hate failing at something. My daughter saw the open gate and started towards it. I grimaced as she tried to pull her friend along with here. "Oh god what have I done." I thought to myself. I spoke to her, as calmly as possible trying to tell her that Mary could not go with us. She screamed at me but I knew she understood when she began to sob. So I did the comforting thing I knew how to do: sing. I finished my song and glanced down at her she dried her tears and the started to sing to her friend. Her voice was beautiful it sounded like Christine's and my voice combined. Sure I could teach her a few… Bloody Hell I'm thinking about teaching her now when someone just died. I must really be a monster. She finished her song and kissed her friend goodbye. I cradled her in my arms. It felt so strange to hold my own flesh and blood. She was so beautiful I am so glad I didn't ruin anything. Why would Christine want to give up this perfection? Oh right that beloved fop I need to remind myself to kick his a-never mind. When I stepped outside of the cage she fell asleep almost immediately. I then stalked towards the tent full of drunken "Masters" at least that's what I heard my little daughter call that monster of a man. I set my daughter down outside the tent after all if she woke up she didn't need to she this. I am not exactly sure of the details of my attack on the gypsies but I do know this I killed more people tonight than any other night of my life. The worse part is I can't say I didn't enjoy watching the light fade out of his eyes. After killing those men I stalked out and picked up my sleeping daughter. I will admit I felt ashamed that I was touching my daughter with the hands that just killed but I didn't have time to think abut that right now because someone would probably find the bodies soon. Anyway I made my back to my little campsite. Packed everything up and jumped on my horse. The journey to London from here took about eight hours. Hopefully my little angle would stay asleep the whole time that way I could avoid some questioned I didn't want to answer. Still I doubted this whole ordeal. What if she hates me? What if she wants to take of my mask?" "What if she ask where her friend is?" and the worse one so far "What if she sees my face?" I promised my self she would never she my face but I always find it so hard to keep that promise don't I.

* * *

_**Christine**_

Here I was on a ship headed to London. I definitely doubt my plan now. There is one certainty though. Madame Giry and Meg are still in London at a new opera house. Even if Erik has disappeared I know that they will be there for me it is comforting. I wonder about my child. Another person I don't know to be dead or alive. How could I have been so stupid? It would all be worth it if I ever got to see Erik again.

* * *

_**Raoul**_

"GONE!" How could she just be gone a very angry vicomte thought. "Well find her you buffoon's," He growled full of rage. He knew it she had gone to that stupid little monster of hers. Well he was tried of her not making up her mind. He was tried of her embarrassing him by bedding that creature and now going off to find that him. He would end this soon so very soon. He would find HIS wife and kill that monster and that demon child if he needed too. "Where would Christine go if she wanted to find the monster?" Raoul pondered. "Aha" the vicomte exclaimed. Madame Giry if anyone knows where Christine and the creature are hiding it will be her. Now all he had to do was go kill the beast break the spell Christine was obviously under and stop drinking and his life would be at least 100 times better. "Ready my carriage." Raoul ordered a servant. "I am going to retrieve my wife."

* * *

_**Erik**_

The ride to Antoinette's house was uneventful. My little angle stayed asleep the whole time. She must have exhausted from last nights events. It was early in the morning now I had to get to Antoinette's house and then the opera house before the sun came up to avoid having people looking at me. I wonder what her name is if she has a name. I swear if it is something like the "Devil's child" I will go to hell and murder that man again. She is very small and skinny she probably was not feed very well. I am going to kill that fop I don't care how much Christine loves him, no man that is even a little sane sticks a child in gypsy hell. I'm glad we arrived at Madame Griy house because I was about this close to turning around and hunting that fop down. Slowly I tiptoed up the steps carrying my daughter. I knock softly on the door. I didn't want to wake her when she was so peacefully asleep. After a minute or so a tried looking Madame Giry answered the door. "Who in the name of god is knocking at my door this early in the, Oh Erik it's you." "Come in.," she said eyeing the sleeping child in my arms.

* * *

_**Madame Griy**_

"Erik, what is going on?" I ask tentatively. Did he really find her; I stood on my toes to get a better look at the girl. Erik had left almost two years ago to search for his daughter and he only visited me if something really important was happening. "I found her!" he said his eyes shining with the short of insanity he has when something goes according to his plan. "What?" I exclaimed. I will be the first to admit I did not think he would ever find his daughter who was supposedly in some gypsy camp in Europe somewhere. I tried to talk him out of looking for the baby. There had been so many things that could have gone wrong. First of all he had never seen her and other than black hair and green eyes he had no description. Second she could have died some where along the way, but no Erik would not listen to me and set off. When he left about two years ago I was sure I would not see him again but now two years later here we are. "Are you sure?" I questioned I still could not believe he had found her. "Yes I'm sure Antoinette." He growled. I threw my hands up into the air to block his angry tone. "Fine, fine. Why are you here then?" I ask because Erik never ever came unless he needed something. His fierce expression changed into a somewhat uncertain expression. "Um well I don't exactly know what to do with her now." He said bashfully. I raised one eyebrow and tried not to laugh. "The great opera ghost does not know how to handle a simple child." I teased. "THIS IS NOT A JOKE!" he roared but became quite very quickly when the little girl squirmed in his arms. She stayed asleep and we both let out a sigh of relief. I tried very hard to swallow down my laughter and continued. "Okay Erik, she looks like she is about two so right now all she needs is food, a bed, and love." Erik stared down at the sleeping form in his arms for a second and glanced back up at me. "I have a bed underneath that opera house down the street can you come down later and bring some food?" he said softly. "Of course Erik." I replied equally as soft. He turned to leave and then turned back around when he had one foot out the door. "Thank you Antoinette, and remember do not tell anyone of my presence here or the child's for that matter. I sighed and repeated "Of course Erik." After all, who would I tell anyway? Unfortunately that answer came at about two months later.

* * *

**Next chapter I promise Passionne will wake up. This chapter was short of just rising action, and to my utter sorrow there were no songs. :(****If you guys have any ideas toss them out because frankly I am starting to run out of ideas. And as you know REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Guys! I'm so so sorry about the wait. My spelling thing broke so this is going to be spelled really bad but it is better than nothing thank you for reviewing bye.

* * *

_**Passionne **_

I opened my eyes and was greeted by darkness. Slowly my eyes ajusted to the dimly lit room. I examined my surroundings and took in one small driping candle that barely provided engough light to see it was resting on a chest acrossed this room, or what ever it was. I squinted in order to see better. I was in a room. Rough rock covered the walls, ceiling, and floor. A large piano took up one corner of the room sheets of music covered the floor next to it. But for the most part the rocky room was completely empty I looked down and observed the pile of clothes I was laying on. I examined the cloths more closely and dicovered a array of shirts, very fancy shirts and costumes. Beatiful costumes red and black and slightly scary if I might add. These look like the ones Mary discribed the opera preformers wearing… Oh god Mary. The events from last night flooded back to me. Why had I been so stupid? Why hadn't I just sang the silly little song? I buried my head in my make-shift bed and screamed and let out a sob. I screamed at myself and beat the pile of clothes with my hands. Why? WHY? WHY?I screamed and cried untill I couldn't cry and I had lost my voice and then I drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

_**Erik**_

Thankfully I made it underneath the opera house without anyone seeing me. I entered my little London lair, and promtly realized that I had once again failed at bing a parent. My old home had a the beautiful swan bed my new home lack any kind of bed at all. "Now what?" I asked myself. My eyes scaned the basicly empty room and finally rested on my big chest resting against the wall. I held my daughter close with one hand and hefted the lid of the chest up. I gathered up all the clothes I could get my hands on and created a small pile in the oppisite corner of my new lair. Then I nestled my little angle in collection of costumes and clothes and stalked off to find a suitable bed bfore Madame Giry came down and found the little one sleeping on the floor and scolded me. Maybe one of the ballerina's beds would do. Slowly I sunck up and into one of the empty ballarina domitories. And peeked in. It seemed that the ballerinas were all eady out practicing. Thn I spoted a very small bed tucked into a shadow corner of the room. It was tiny but had enough room to fit my petit angle and I could carry it down to the lair with in an hour as long as I didn't get lost. I heaved the bed up onto my shoulders and stumbled out of the room and into the long dank corridor which lead back to my home and my angle. As I dragged the heavy bed through the winding hall ways I found my self day-dreaming of what she would be like. Would she be like a tiny little Christine shy, quite and obident, Or would she be like me? "I all ready knew she could sing like an angle but what a intruments, painting, drawing, composing, scuplting, sewing, cooking, and designing bulidings? The list got longer and longer. There were so many questioned I wanted the answers to. There were so many things I could teach her. What language would I teach her first? I have deduced that she already speaks english and french because she had sung in french but with an english accent. Should I teach her german, spainsh, dutch, latin or yes Itlain, I would teach her itlain first. Itlain would help improve her singing greatly. Maybe I was being a little over zealous but I couldn't help it she belonged to me. I was completely obbsessed with her and I didn't even know her name. Then abruptly I was at the enterance to m lair I tip-toed in and set the bed down as quietly as possible. Then I went over to my petit angle. Some of the shirts she was laying on seemed wet. She was sleeping but whatever she was dreaming about seemed quiet distressing for she was tossing and turning and muttering strange words. Then she screamed loudly and shot up, her eyes were the size of dinner plates and she was panting. We were almost nose to nose and she stared at me and then she did something I never thought would happen in mllion years. She wraped her small arms around me and buried her face in my shirt and started to cry. I was estatic. She was hugging me, actually hugging me and I wasn't forcing her too. I then realized that the fatherly thing to do would be to hug her back and not sit here stunned in amazment. I hugged her and whipered the most comforting words I new, which sadly were most likely not very comforting. Despite my poor atempt at comforting my little angle clamed down and turned her gaze to me. She looked so much like Christine, her face, skin tone and beautiful curls caused her to look a lot like her mother. She look at me "Monsier who are you?" she asked innocently. I pondered this for a moment and decided to tell her the truth because lying had only led to problems in the past. "I am your father." I repiled trying to keep the fear out of my voice. How would she react? A beatiful smile spread acrossed her face and she threw herself into my arms again. "Really?" she asked the smile plastered on her face. "Yes." I repiled my own lips changing into a smile. "Your exactly the way I dreamed you." She stated happily. "You're the perfectest father father in the world!" She said and hugged me again. Something about the last sentence made me freeze. Prefect, she described me as prefect? I was proably the furthest thing away from perfect. I tried to push that thought to the back of my mind. I stood up and took her hand. "You are a beautiful singer madimoselle, I paused and looked at her. "Passionne." She replied "You can call me Ponnie for short, father." She smiled as soon as the word father left her lips apparently she was as excited about having a family as he was. I continued, "Well Ponnie, you are an exceptional singer and I was wondering if you would like to sing some music I have. Her eyes lit up. "YES Yes Yes!" she cried and dashed after me over to the paino.

* * *

When Madame Giry arrived with her basket of food she was greeted by the voices of angles singing their way to heavan. She smiled and sat dow on the rough floor. Food could wait for now.

* * *

**So review reiew review and I promise I'll have a new chapter up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the long wait I feel bad… Thanks for reviewing and everything guys you are the best. I was on Spring break if you guys were wondering why it took so long. Thank you **

s**hoeychocolatXD**

**25 Crash 174**

**EMO-KID411**

**KNDNumbuh0.6**

* * *

Passionne

"Good job Ponnie!" praised daddy. "Now just hold that last note out a little bit longer and we can stop for now." I smiled at him. I had been living here for almost two months now and it was the most wonderful place in the world. Everyday Daddy would teach me something new and we always sang. Madame Giry came to bring us food everyday and most days I would give a performance for her or show her the new things I was learning. Madame Giry was the nicest person ever and she reminded me of a mother. I began the song again this time I held the last note. After the last note the cave echoed with enthusiastic clapping I turned around and saw Madame Giry. I turned around and ran to her. "Hi **mommy**." I said. As soon as those words left my lips a cold silence fell on the room. I saw daddy's body get really stiff and Madame Giry tensed up too. Madame Giry's eyes shot straight to Daddy's she look afraid of what he would do. When I saw that Madame Giry was scared I felt scared too. "Madame Giry thank you for the food you may leave." Daddy hissed his voice was low it sounded scary but there was something other than anger in it. Madame Giry got up and hurried towards the exit. She gave me a small smile and left. "Don't ever do that again." He hissed at me and then turned around and stomped towards his room. "Daddy?" I questioned my voice wavering a little "Yes?" he growled his back still turned to me. "Why can't I call Madame Giry mommy?" I asked. Still with his back to me Daddy answered with venom in his voice "Because she is not your mother." He continued toward his room. I guess I knew that but there had got to have been another reason. "Who is my mother?" I asked now extremely curious. He didn't answer me and just disappeared. When I followed him into his room I couldn't find him. I sighed there were just so many questions I had. I waited for a few hours for Daddy to come back but he never came. I drew a picture in boredom and tapped out a few notes on the piano but in the end I accepted the fact that Daddy wasn't coming home tonight. I crawled into t Daddy's bed and cried my self to sleep.

* * *

Erik

Why did she have to say that! I stormed through the catacombs underneath the opera house. I mean I thought she would ask why I wore a mask or why we lived under an opera house but no she had to ask who her mother was. What was I supposed to tell her? _"Oh sweetie your mother was Christine, she hates me and thinks I'm a monster and sent you to a gypsy fair."_ I'm sure that would go well. Then Ponnie would probably ask, _"Why does she hate you?_" Then I would say, _"Well angel I kidnapped and basically scared the living daylight out of her with my face and almost killed her husband, I wouldn't blame her for hating me._ "This is just fantastic!" I growled at myself "I just left my child all alone in a cave and now I'm having a conversation with myself." I sat down and sighed. I couldn't go back just yet Ponnie would ask to many questions that I couldn't answer. "Christine" I murmured softly I wish Christine was here because she would know what to do, but if wishes came true I wouldn't be disfigured and everything would be perfect and its not. I got up and walked through the tunnels till I was above the stage and I sat down. Maybe it was time to become the Phantom again. I still had money but not as much as before… "It's settled I will be the Phantom again." I said to the empty chairs in front of the stage. I grabbed a rope and swung down. I ran to the prop room and found some paper and red ink. Quickly I scrawled a letter to the idiot that ran my opera house and snuck back through the tunnels till I was in the managers office. I then placed it carefully on the desk and slipped back into the shadows. I began to traverse through the maze towards my home. How long had I been gone minutes, hours? A sudden wave of guilt hit me as I crept into my house. "Ponnie?" I whispered I looked at her empty bed and felt panic hit me. Where was she? I did a quick survey of the quiet cave before darting into my room. There she was lying on my bed. I silently sat down next to her sleeping form and stroked her hair. I sat there for a while before getting up to leave. I tried to sneak back out silently but ended but hitting the chest which created a bang. Passionne woke up and saw me. "Daddy?" she whispered hoarsely. Had she been crying? "Yes angel." I said turning and walking back to my bed. I sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. "Daddy I'm really really sorry!" she jumped in my lap and began to cry into my shirt. "I won't do it again I promise." She sobbed. This took me by surprise why was she apologizing when I had left her alone. I held her at a lost for words. I held her for a long time till she fell asleep. I was too tired to move her so I just left her laying on my bed. I debated trying to do some work but in the end I just closed my eyes and let sleep come.

* * *

Passionne

I woke up lying next to Daddy he had his mask on like always. I always wanted to ask him why he wears it but Madame Giry had told me never to mention it at all. It was mesmerizing that white mask. What was under the mask? Maybe that mask was his face or maybe his face looks like an angle and no human could see it or maybe that side of his face looked like solid gold. I wanted to take it off so bad. Maybe I could just take it off really quickly while he was sleeping and he would never know. I wanted to see what was behind his mask so badly. I slowly began to reach my hand toward his face then he blinked his eyes open. "Ponnie?" he asked groggily. "Good morning Daddy!" I smiled quickly snatching my hand back. "Good morning" he replied and pushed himself up out of bed. He smiled at me and then said, "Ponnie, why don't you warm up for singing, I'll be there in a second." "Yes Daddy!" I said excitedly and I rushed to the piano.

* * *

Madame Giry

I filled up my basket with some fresh fruit and warm bread and started towards the door of my small house near the opera house. I was a little nervous about returning after what happened yesterday but I had to check on both of them so returning was the only option. I hummed as I strolled out the door towards the opera house. Then suddenly, "Madame Giry, Madame Giry!" I recognized that voice. "Christine?" I ask worriedly as I turned around. It was the young soprano. "Oh Madame Giry I am so glad to see you." Christine bubbled. I wrapped Christine in a hug and replied, "I'm glad to see you too my dear." I study Christine for a second. She looked exhausted. "Christine my dear you seem so very tired come inside and rest we can talk when you wake up. "Thank you Madame Giry you always know what's best." Christine said gratefully. I led her inside and showed her to my bed. "Make your self comfortable darling. I need to run a few errands in the market but I will be back soon." Christine nodded and yawned. "I can't thank you enough Madame." I smiled and nodded before grabbing the basket and half running out the door. I walk slowly to the opera house. What was I going to tell Erik? Slowly I entered the tunnels and climbed down to his house.

* * *

Passionne

Daddy was teaching me a new song when Madame Giry walks in. Instead of waiting till we were finished as she always did Madame interrupted the song and caused Daddy to glare at her. "What is it Antoinette we are really…" he stopped and took in her extremely distraught expression. "What's wrong Antoinette?" he said soothingly. "I need to speak to you alone." She said shakily. Daddy frowned but stood up. "Stay here angel." He commanded me. I nodded and sat on the piano bench. They began to walk towards the tunnels. I sat for a second before following them. I hid in the shadows and watch the talk. "I really don't understand" Daddy started but was cut off by Madame Giry. "She's back!" Madame hissed. "Who?" Daddy drone apparently bored. Madame looked down. "Christine." She mumbled "What?" Daddy shouted he shot back like someone had punched him hard. "Christine is back." Madame Giry repeated. Daddy slid to the floor and moaned. "Why?" he asked his voice barely audible. "I don't know Erik, I just don't know." Madame Giry huffed. "Why does she keep torturing me, I gave her up and now she came back. Why?" he moaned. Whoever this Christine was I did not like her. It sounded like she had hurt my Daddy and now she was back to hurt him again. I would never let that happen again I swore to myself. "Antoinette please take care of Ponnie, just for the day she can't she me or she'll ask questions." Daddy pleaded. "Erik why can't you just tell her that" "NO!" Daddy cut in. "Besides Erik Chri…she is staying with me what if she recognizes Ponnie." "Just lie, say she is a ballerina or something." Erik argued. "Erik listen to your self a two-year-old ballerina that is insane." Madame Giry debated. "Please." Daddy tried one last time. Madame Giry sighed and gave in. "Very well just this once." "Thank you" Daddy said solemnly and then he slipped into the shadows and was gone. I raced back to the piano and sat on the bench just as Madame Giry trudged in. She pasted on a fake smile and said "Come sweetie your Daddy had some work to do and he wanted me to take care of you just for a little while. "Yes Madame." I replied and followed her out the archway. This whole ordeal had left me with so many questions. Most importantly: Who was Christine?

* * *

**Long Chapter it took a while… Anyway review, Review, REVIEW! So now she gets to meet Christine! What will happen? Where did Erik go? Will I lose my mind? The latter is a yes… **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys whats up NEW CHAPTER YAHH! If I have time there might be a new chapter up tonight! Thank you to:**

**Mrs. jacobb**

**EMO-KID411**

**25 Crash 174**

**Neko-Tenchi**

**Angle-Of-Death-136**

* * *

**_Passionne_**

I hummed Music of the Night as Madame Giry led me to her house. "Madame, will Meg be at your house? I asked. She gave me a sad smile and then said, "In about an hour or two dear she is still working at the opera house." "Oh" I said sadly. Meg was always nice to me even though I had only seen here once or twice. She saw my despondent looks and said. "Don't worry my dear one of Meg's friends is in town I'm sure she would love to meet you." I decided to play along, "What is her name?" I asked with a fake smile on my face. "Christine." Madame answered simply. I inwardly frown at her name but I decided to move on. "Madame where is Daddy?" I questioned. She sighed, "He had some business to take care of." She answered stiffly. I nodded and we continued the rest of the walk in silence. Madame swung opened the door and scuttled into her house after me. I heard my stomach grumble and realized I had not had breakfast yet. "Madame Giry, I have not eaten yet can I have some food please?" I asked. "O of course, where is that basket?" She glanced around before realizing she had left it in my house. "Sweetheart I'm going to get some more food stay here till I get back." she said and was gone. Slowly I snuck stairs it must be where Christine was. I extended my hand and put it on the doorknob and then suddenly the door swung open.

* * *

_**Christine**_

I had just woken up from a wonderful sleep I felt very refreshed. I shuffled sleepily over to the bedroom door and pulled it open. I looked down to see a small girl that couldn't be more than 2 glaring up at me. She studied me with emerald eyes and looked very confused. When it became clear I had to start a conversation I introduced my self. "Hello little one, my name is Christine." I said. She glared at me again and said, "I'm not little I am almost three in fact I will be three in a week." I smiled at this statement and studied the little girl she seemed so familiar. After pouting about being called little she opened her mouth and spoke, "My names is Ponnie." I smiled. "Why are you in Madame Giry's house Ponnie?" I asked. "Because my Daddy had work to do." She said angrily. What did I do? I wondered. Just then Madame Giry came bursting through the door with a fresh loaf of bread. "Oh, I see you two have met." She said smiling warily at us. Ponnie sent me another scowl and then smiled at Madame Giry. "Hello Madame may I have some breakfast now?" she said sweetly. "Of course darling here is the loaf take as much as you want, I need to talk to Christine right now." Ponnie nodded and ran into the kitchen cradling the bread. I followed Madame into another room and watch as she closed the door. "Madame who is that little girl?' I asked. "Oh she is just one of the youngest ballerinas." Madame replied absentmindedly. "She is quite young to be a Ballerina." I protested. Madame looked nervous and changed the subject. "Now my dear, tell me what brings you to England?" she asked calmly. Suddenly the events of the past few years came pouring back to me and burst out. "I I I still love him!" I cried "Raoul isn't who I thought he was he beat me and would drink every night, and worst of all he took away all music. I wasn't allowed to sing or go to an opera house or even hear instruments play! I couldn't stop thinking I him, I would wake up every morning and regret my decision, and Raoul hated me ever since I had given birth to the baby." I let out a sob and continued. "Oh that poor baby. I should have never even let Raoul near it. Now it is probably dead or worse! Erik must hate me! I miss him so much." I started to sob and became vaguely aware of Madame patting my back. "I'm sorry." I mumbled. Suddenly I heard the front door slam closed. Madame Giry opened the door just in time for us to she a certain little two year old sprinting toward the opera house. "She is going to tell him." Madame said. "Who?" I questioned. Madame Giry let out a loud sigh. "Her father, Erik." Without a second thought I was racing after Ponnie, my daughter and hopefully towards Erik.

* * *

_**Passionne**_

Run, RUN, RUN! I urged my self to move faster. I had lost Christine a few tunnels back. Was it possible that Christine was my mommy? What had happened I am so confused? Daddy could answer my questions, right? I raced back to where I had saw him last. I chose a tunnel and sprinted up it. Turned sharply and found myself above the stage. I slowly walked on the hanging broad walks above the stage. I gazed down and took in the amazing sight. Ballerinas swirled across the stage in a daze of colors and I spotted a blond Ballerina who danced better than the rest. Meg! I climbed down slowly from the rafters and scurried over to Meg who had recently left the stage. "Meg?" I whispered from the shadows. She looked shocked for a second but tiptoed over to me. "Ponnie, what are you doing up here?" she asked I need your help I whispered. She nodded and pulled me out from back stage and into a small empty dressing room. "What is it sweetie?" she asked. "I need to know what happened how did my Daddy meet Christine." Meg sat down and frowned. "Mother would have my head." She mumbled. I begged her with my eyes to tell me and she gave in. "It started a long time ago before I was born when my Mother was young…" She told me everything she knew about the story, my Daddy in gypsy land, Hannibal, Il Muto, Raoul, the masquerade, and Don Juan, she told me everything except what was behind Daddy's mask. When she was at the part where my Mommy took off Daddy's mask I stopped her and asked. "What was underneath Daddy's mask?" She frowned and stayed silent for a while before saying, "That is not for me to say." And no matter what I said or did Meg didn't tell me. When she finished the story I thanked her and ran out. I had to go find my mommy even though she did bad stuff she still loved us. I was sure of it.

* * *

_**Erik**_

I began to return to my lair. I had spent the day watching people practice the new opera it took my mind of everything. I couldn't help but wonder why she was here. The lead Soprano's voice was average just not good and definitely not fantastic. Her acting skills were the worst I had ever seen second to Carlotta. Despite her acting flaws Florence at least I think that is her name was kinder than Carlotta but still had that silly diva air to her. I would have to find someone better to replace her. Meg danced very gracefully today though. She did miss a few steps in the second part of the ballet but she was the best out of the Ballerinas. I stepped down into the lair and sat down at the piano hoping something would come to me. I knew that if I thought about Chri-her I would end up going looking for her and ruining her life again. Then suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a call for help. I tried to ignore it but after a while I followed the sound to one of the spiraling staircases. I peered down and saw CHRISTINE? I gasped causing her to look up she smiled and then fainted. I rushed down to her. How did she get down here? Why was she down here? Why had the fop left her for more than five seconds? I scooped her up and saw that her ankle was swollen and a bruise was forming on her forehead. I quickly brought her the lair and placed her gently on my bed. After that I went to go get Madame Giry. Before I left I took one last look behinded me. There she was lying on my bed but she would never ever be mine.

* * *

Raoul

I stared down at a few Strawberries in the market place in England. I had just arrived not more than ten minutes ago and all I need to find is where Madame Giry is staying. Then I will have my Christine back and hopefully leave a very dead opera ghost here if indeed he is here. I looked up and around there by the bread stand was that Madame Giry. I waited till she left and then strolled over to the bread stand. "Who was that lady?" I asked the portly man behind the stand. "Mrs. Giry" he said with a smile. I shot him a smile back before questioning him again. "Where does she live." I asked. The man looked a little uncomfortable. "Why should I tell you?" he asked neverously. I simply rolled my eyes and showed him a wad of cash in my hand. "274 Borray street, right by the new opera house I believe." he said snatching the money. I smiled and walked away. An opera house huh. I bet that Madame is still taking care of that demon. I strolled back to my carriage to get my gun. I beleive I had a date with Mrs. Giry.

**RAOUL IS BACK! AHHHHHH! Sorry it took a while but here it is! So as always review review review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI GUYS I'm back yeah! So as usual time for thank you's.**

**Angel-Of-Death-136: I am glad you loved it**

**rach64xoxo: Thanks for the amazing review you rock!**

**25 Crash 174: HI CRASH! Thanks for the review**

**mrs. jacobb: Hi thanks for reviewing RAOUL MUST DIE IT WILL HAPPEN SOON!**

** r-Bunniiee: First of all LOVE YOUR NAME! Thanks!**

* * *

_**Christine**_

I awoke to find myself in a pool of red sheets lying on Erik's bed. I looked around to find Erik hunched over on the piano bench looking like the world had just come to an end. He looked up as I slid of his bed. His eyes were full of pain and sadness. "I will take you back now." He said sadly as if he would break down any second now. "But Erik…" He was already pulling me back through winding tunnels. "Erik ERIK STOP!" I shouted. He looked frightened and then began apologizing. "I'm sorry Christine please forgive me, I did not mean to hurt you." Hurt me what was he talking about. "Erik?" I asked cutting him off. "Yes." He answered back his voice was pained. "I, I love you." I said surprising even myself by saying that. "What?" he said nervously. "You can't possible mean that Christine, that fall must have done something to your head." He said trying to reassure himself this was all just a cruel trick. I brought my hand up and pulled off his mask. His face turned to complete and utter horror but before he could react my lips were on his. I felt him react to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me closer. "Christine" he murmured as he broke the kiss. "I love you." He kissed me again and picked me up and carried m towards his lair. I hated to stop kissing him but I had more questions. "We have a daughter?" he stopped. "Ponnie." He said a wide smile coming over his face. He pulled his mask over his face. I frowned but continued, "I was chasing her when you found me, and she was trying to find you. I wonder were she is?" Erik face became worried, but before he could speak a curly headed two year old came rushing in the room. She came halting to a stop and beamed. "Daddy" she shouted excitedly. Her gaze fell on me she frowned and tried to comprehend the situation. "Mommy?" she asked her voice filled with confusion. "Yes." I said happily. She glanced over at Erik to see if it was true. Erik nodded and smiles enthusiastically and another brilliant smile rushed over Ponnie's face again and she rushed towards us I gathered her up in a hug and Erik pulled me onto his lap and kissed me on the cheek. For a moment everything was completely perfect.

* * *

_**Raoul**_

I knocked on the door of the flat with gusto. Slowly it swung open to reveil a tried looking Madame Giry. "Vicomte!" she exclaimed unable to keep the panic out to her voice. "Ahh Madame what a lovely home you have." I replied slyly as I pushed into her house. "What are you doing here?" She said in a low voice. My patience was wearing thin. "You know exactly why I am here Madame." I growled. "Where are Christine and her monster?" Her eyes widened but she still refused me. "What are you talking about Monsieur, I haven't seen Christine in months." I growled at here and began to pull out my pistol. Suddenly the door swung open. "Madame Giry, I'm here to collect my things Erik wants me to" Christine froze when she saw her me holding a pistol. I smirk at her but before I could speak another voice spoke. "Mommy, Mommy I came to help you carry your bags." A small child appeared in the door way and then glared at me. I smiled this had to be my lucky day. I lunged forward and grabbed the little girl and put a pistol to here head. The room erupted into screams of terror. "Raoul stop don't hurt her please I'll do anything." Christine cried. I smiled finally some answers. "Lead me to your monster and the little ones life will be spared." I said a wicked smile taking over my face. I could already image myself slaying that evil beast underneath the opera house. Christine's face turned to horror. "No." she whispered. I growled and cocked the gun and pushed it against the squirming child's head. "Stop Raoul I'll tell you I show you." She screamed. I smiled again and kept my gun to the girl's head. When I see the monster I will let the your daughter go not a second before that Christine." I hissed. I had come to far to lose my prey again. Christine nodded and let out a sob as I grabbed her and thrust her out the door. "Now my dear, show me to the monsters cave." Still keeping my gun to the screaming child's head I shoved Christine out the door. Before I left I brought the yelling little girl up and hissed, "Keep your mouth shut I will blow your scrawny little head off this second." The screams were immediately reduced to silent whimpers. I strutted out the door and then turned around and flashed a smile at Madame Gary who looked terrified at the moment. "Thank you Madame for your help and also stay here because it would greatly benefit your health." Then I followed panicked Christine to an alleyway and slipped into a door leading down into the monsters cave.

* * *

**I know guys more of your favorite person. Lets here it for Raoul! Just kidding RAOUL SUCKS! I will have fun thinking of ways to kill him. Any ideas? If there is a really good ideas for killing Raoul I might use them so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Sorry about the short chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11 TESAR!

**I will** **thank all my wonderful reviewers when my next actually chapter comes out. For now though just hang tight I am almost done with the next chapter!**

* * *

_**Ponnie**_

I was held tightly in the arms of some strange man. Some evil strange man! I could still feel the gun pressed to the side of my head .I wanted to scream "I WANT DADDY!" But that would surely make the man pull the trigger! Mommy was walking further and further towards my house. Then she suddenly stopped and fell down crying! I let a silent tears stream out of my eyes. I was so scared "I can't do this Raoul, I can't let you hurt him please stop this." Mommy sobbed into the ground at Raoul's feet. "Please, please Raoul if you loved me you wouldn't kill him." My mother begged him. I stifle a sob, I was scared what was happening? Raoul seemed extremely annoyed and answered back. "Oh so you just want me to leave that thing alone so it can follow us back to Paris and kill me? I don't think so Christine!" He paused and thought. A strange expression crossed his face. I was beginning to think that this man was completely insane or drunk. " Look if you can find a way to make him stay away from you forever other them killing him tell me, because I know that that Devil will just keep following us till we are dead!" My mother stopped crying and looked up. I looked into her eyes and realized a very frightening fact: In order to save Daddy's life we would have to hurt him, Badly. Her eyes began to fill with fresh tears. "I have a plan." She whispered. I shuddered that didn't sound good.

* * *

**This is just a really short chapter but I promise I will update soon with the rest of this part of the story! Review though with any ideas!**** Again SORRY!**

**-Heywhatup**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you my lovely reviewers!**

**Rach64xoxo: I totally agree with you!**

**-Bunniiee: Raoul will die sooo soon I promise just as soon as I find another bad guy.**

**25 Crash 174: Indiana Jones!**

**EMO-KID411: Hanging will be part of the process**

**Hidan's girlfiend: That was a Pg-13 rated review but it was sooo funny!**

**Kbomb234: Erik and kung fu hahaha**

**ShoeychocolateXD: Yes a giant falling organ would be nice or even better a chandiler!**

**Smilemissy: Thanks for reviewing and yes Raoul sucks!**

**Mrs. jacobb: yes lassos and hanging seem to be the favorite here!**

**Crash; Pansy is a wonderful nickname**

**Mrs. jacobb: yes I agree very short but this is longer.**

**Mrs. Dean Winchester: No one gets hurt physically. Mentally and emotionally well everyone gets hurt**

**PrincessSailorSaturnStar: Cool name and as I said before no one dies but erik will not be happy after this and neither will Ponnie or Christine. I feel evil!**

**This chapter is a little well yah know depressing I guess. To best describe it I will quote from the book: "Poor, unhappy Erik!" Just don't I did warn you.**

_**Erik**_

I was pacing the floors rapidly. I ran my hand threw my hair. Christine had left to get her belongings at least fifteen minutes ago. I took a deep breath. I need to clam down Christine won't leave me again. Right?

_Are you a fool Christine will leave just as soon as she left the last time. _A voice in my head sneered.

_After all who would want to stay with a monster? _ The voice continued.

Ponnie does! I said back. Great, now I was arguing with a voice I my head!

_Well then again Ponnie hasn't seen your face has she? _Droned the voice.

I paced faster glanced at my old pocket watch. Seventeen minutes she had been gone SEVENTEEN minutes.

"She is coming back don't worry." I said out loud to myself.

_No she's not! _Chuckled the voice in my head. When did that stupid voice start talking to me anyway? Then soft footsteps echoed through the lair or house or whatever I was staying in. Christine enter she seemed to be dragging herself slowly in and Ponnie was sluggishly being pulled behind her both seemed extremely unhappy and they were not carrying any bags or any belongings what so ever.

"Christine?" I questioned softly. Had I done something wrong? She looked up at me jerkily and shot a frighten glance at the doorway.

"Christine, what's wrong?" the soothing sound of my voice was betraying the absolute panic that was taking over me. Her expression changed to anger.

"What's wrong Erik? You, that's what's wrong!" I gasped and stumbled forwards a bit. What was going on what had I done?

"Christine, I-I am sorry Christine?" I desperately tried to apologize for something, what am I apologizing. Oh god what is happening. This is like one of my nightmares.

"Oh just shut up! I come to find my daughter and guess what she is brainwashed, just like I was." Screamed Christine. I stumbled backwards and leaned against the wall. _She hates you! _My mind screamed at me I a panic. I opened my mouth to apologize and try to figure this out but I was cut off again.

"You know as well as I do there is only one way to break the spell." Christine sneered. She was standing directly over me. I looked down in shame of what ever I had done, and felt something wet fall on my head. Was Christine crying? Nothing is making sense.

"What spell? Daddy what is he talking about?" Whimpered Ponnie. Then everything clicked. Christine was going to try to take off my mask in front of Ponnie. I tried to back up but realized I was already pressed into the wall. WHOOSH! Off came the mask and off came the wig with it.

I looked at Ponnie's face ready for the disgust that was sure to be there. I looked up she only looked sad. Then everything changed and the room erupted with high-pitched screams, Ponnie's screams. My heart felt like it had shattered in two. Then Ponnie eyes filled with tears and she ran! Christine turned to me she opened her mouth and closed it tears pouring down her face. Why was she crying hadn't see gotten what she wanted? She turned and ran too. My mind began to work again. They were gone! GONE! I sunk to the floor and let the tears poor down my face. I want to die! I felt like my body was being ripped apart from the inside. I screamed.

_**Ponnie**_

"RUN! RUN! RUN! Don't stop! Don't look back! Don't see how bad you hurt him! Don't see the way he is crying! Don't listen to his tears, or his screams! RUN! RUN! RUN!" my whole mind screamed.

My bare feet slapped the stone creating an unearthly sound as I twisted through the dank corridors of the opera house. I kept running even when I heard Mommy's footsteps dashing behind me.

How could she?" My mind screamed loudly

"How could you?" I asked my self! I ran on urging my self to move faster. I kept running but as I exited the darkness and streamed into the blinding light my legs stop working and I knelt to the ground sobbing. Mommy tried to pick me up but I just pushed her away.

Threw my tears I saw the stupid Vicomte resurface. I charged at him and punched him as hard as I could. He only laughed.

"I have to say my dears, I underestimated your acting skills. It's a good thing your plan worked Christine, because I would hate to have to kill in front of you." Sneered the fop.

Now for the next questioned." He continued as he grabbed me from the back of my dress, "What to do with you." I squirmed but I already knew that I was not going to free myself. Mommy's eyes went wide.

"Don't worry Christine, wouldn't be nice if the de Changy's went on a trip to England and adopted a little musical genius? She would be great entertainment." When Christine didn't answer he merely threw me over his shoulder and grabbed my Mommy by the waist.

"To the carriage my dears!" he sneered.

_**Christine**_

O god what have I done. The carriage hit another bump that sent all of us flying in the air and landing with a thunk on the seats. I was wedged right next to Raoul who sent triumphant smirks at me every so often. I hate him! Poor Erik… Did I do the right thing? Did I really save Erik? Was he okay? Will I ever see him again? More tears came to my eyes. I gazed over at Ponnie who was lying across from us with her face buried in the seat cushion. She had not looked at me since we had left her home. I heard a loud sound and realized that Raoul was snoring. I slid over next to Ponnie.

"Angel." I cooed softly. She glared at me and turned away.

Angel, please talk to me." I begged her. She sent me another glare and scooted farther away.

"Ponnie please." I begged her.

"What's there to talk about." She hissed before turning and looking out the window. She did have a point. I sat and thought and then pulled her up into my lap. Ponnie struggled at first but then gave in and sat silently on my lap. I stroked her hair. It was curly like mine but the dark black shade that Erik had. She was beautiful her eyes were a stunning green that were framed with thick black eye lashes. She had a cute button nose and full red lips that looked like mine. Her skin was porclein like mine. As I was studying her face I notice fresh tears begin to leak out of her eyes.

"I hurt him." She said her voice choked with emotion. "I hurt daddy." I didn't know what to say she turned and buried her face in my dress. I began to cry too. She was right.

**So do you guys want to kill me. I will kill Raoul just be patient. I promise I will kill Raoul with in the next 3 chapters okay? Thank you and as always review, review, review! **


End file.
